Un dulce crimen
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Butters engaña a los cuatro amigos, pero alguien inesperado les esta esperando.


Cartman como siempre, estaba fastidiando a Kyle, pero Kyle no le hacia ningún caso y seguía su camino a su casa.

-Judío, responde a mi pregunta estúpido judío. - le decía Cartman a Kyle.

-... - Kyle no le daba ninguna respuesta.

-Judío...judío, eres un maldito judío. - le insultaba Cartman.

-Dejame tranquilo maldito gordo de mierda.

-No estoy gordo, estoy fuertecito.

-Lo que sea, y deja de seguirme.

-Por fin te dignas a hablarme.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?. - le pregunto Kyle, Cartman se saco de la mochila unos apuntes de una asignatura.

-Quiero que me hagas los de...

-No te haré los deberes, haz los por ti mismo. - le interrumpió Kyle.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Stotch:

Caos planeaba algo que dejaría a South Park con la boca abierta. No podía fallar, tenia que hacerlo en pocos minutos. Lo haría esa misma noche, y Mysterion seguro que ni se lo imaginaba.

-Butters. - le aviso su madre. - ¿Puedes llevar este pastel a los vecinos por cuidarte la semana pasada?.

-Si, ya voy. - dijo Butters, guardo el plano de prisión y bajo las escaleras para llevar el pastel.

Llego la noche, Caos y el General Desorden estaban en la puertas de prisión repasando lo que tenía que hacer cada uno.

-General Desorden, yo entrare primero, abriré las puertas de las celdas y la puerta principal, cuando salgan todos los prisioneros tu quemaras esas ramas. - dijo Caos mientras le señalaba unas ramas que habían puesto para que los guardias no pudiesen seguirles.

-Estoy preparado para empezar. - dijo el General Desorden. Caos entro por la puerta principal forzando la cerradura. Consiguió entrar dentro, todo estaba desierto por los pasillos y los presos dormían, se topo por casualidad con la celda de Trent Boyett, sabia que celda era porque había estado casi un año estudiándose los planos de la cárcel, se la sabia de memoria como la palma de su mano. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban los controles de los interruptores de la cárcel (me refiero a esos interruptores con los que se abren las celdas).

Caos le dio a la palanca para abrir todas las celdas a la vez, pero empezó a sonar una alarma que sonaba por todas partes y se encendieron todas las luces, no sabia que había una alarma de seguridad, la cual no pudo desactivar porque no sabia que estaba. Empezó a oír a los vigilantes con sus perros y a los presos huir. Tenia que salir de allí lo mas rápido posible sin ser descubierto. Pudo salir por fin sin que le descubriesen, no vio al General Desorden por ninguna parte, vio que el fuego estaba recién apagado, seguramente los guardias los habían apagado. Caos volvió a casa lo mas rápido posible antes de ser descubierto.

Mientras tanto Mysterion vigilaba la ciudad desde lo alto de un edificio.

-Mysterion...Mysterion. - lo llamaba un policía. Mysterion bajo hacia donde estaba el policía lo mas rápido que pudo

-¿Que es lo que ocurre?. - pregunto Mysterion

-Han liberado a todos los presos de todas sus celdas, a sido solo hace 15 minutos

-¿Tienen algún sospechoso?.

-Aun ninguno, pero no ha tardado mas de 10 minutos en entrar, liberar a los presos y salir sin que le viesen.

-Parece que estuvo pensando mucho tiempo en idear eso. - dijo Mysterion.

-¿A que te refieres Mysterion?. - le pregunto el guardia

-Lo que me refiero, es que no es un plan que se piense de un día para otro, envíen a investigar la zona por la mañana y que empiecen a buscar a los presos, seria peligroso dejarlos sueltos por la noche.

-Si, avisare a mi superior. - diciendo eso, el policía se fue.

Amaneció en South Park como siempre, pero todo el pueblo estaba tranquilo por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

La prensa ya se había enterado y estaba en todos los periódicos, los padres no querían dejar que sus hijos fueran a la escuela, pero tampoco les dejaban salir a jugar afuera.

Kyle sabia muy bien que si todos los presos estaban libres, Trent también lo estaría, y no tardaría en venir a buscarlo.

-Kyle, sal fuera un rato. - le dijo su madre.

-Pero mama, ¿no has visto lo que sale en los periódicos?.

-Eso es mentira, si fuera verdad estaría fuera el FBI y helicópteros por todas partes.

-Pero mama...

-No me repliques y sal fuera.

Kyle no sabia ha donde ir, no había nadie por la calle y sentía como si fuese el único ser humano que quedaba en la tierra.

-Kyle... -

-AHHH, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO, TE LO SUPLICO. - grito Kyle, se dio cuenta de que era Butters quien le había llamado.

-¿Que haces aquí fuera?. - le pregunto Butters

-Mi madre me a echado fuera, ¿y tu?.

-Mi madre me ha mandado a por unas cosas al supermercado.

-¿No has leído los periódicos?.

-Si, pero mi padre dice que eso no es verdad.

-Mi madre dice lo mismo, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?.

-Vale, pero si lo de los periódicos es mentira, ¿porque no hay nadie en la calle?

-Lo que dicen los periódicos es verdad, paso anoche. - dijo Kyle, Butters se quedo mirando un punto fijo para asustar a Kyle "pero en realidad no había nada".

-... -

-Butters, me estas asustando, ¿que miras tanto?.

-...No lo se, pero creo...que ese arbusto nos esta mirando. - Kyle salio corriendo por puro miedo. Cuando Butters vio alejarse lo suficiente a Kyle volvió a su casa.

Kyle corrió y corrió, no se dio cuenta de donde había acabado, estaba en mitad del bosque cuando paro de correr. No podía correr mas de lo cansado que estaba. Volvió caminando a casa, se encontró la puerta de su casa abierta.

-¿Mama?...¿Ike?...¿Papa?... - nadie dio respuesta, entro en la cocina y vio un enorme charco de sangre, el charco procedía de sus padres y su hermano muertos en el suelo. Noto que alguien estaba detrás de el, antes de que Kyle le diese tiempo a darse la vuelta, una navaja de atravesó la garganta, Kyle empezó a verlo todo oscuro, pero después vio una luz.

-Uno menos. - dijo Trent limpiando su navaja mientras salia por la puerta.

Stan estaba en casa viendo la televisión. Hasta que apareció Shelley y le cambio de canal.

-Oye, que estaba viendo eso. - le dijo Stan a Shelley

-Tu lo has dicho, estabas. - dijo Shelley poniendo un canal de musica

-Stan, deja que tu hermana vea un rato la televisión. - le dijo su madre, Stan salio fuera para ir a casa de Kyle, vio a Butters sentado en un banco comiendo un sándwich.

-¿Butters?, ¿que haces aquí?.

-Stan, que alegría verte. ¿Quieres un sándwich?. - dijo Butters ofreciéndole uno.

-Si, gracias. - Stan se sentó al lado de Butters.

-Sabes, he visto unos conejitos muy graciosos, ¿quieres verlos?.

-Vale. - Stan siguió a Butters por un camino, llevaban 5 minutos caminando. - Butters, ¿no nos hemos perdido?.

-No, ¿verdad Trent?. - dijo Butters, Trent apareció y agarro a Stan para estrangularlo. Stan murió por falta de oxigeno.

-Bien hecho Butters, solo nos quedan dos. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no?.

-Si. - Butters se marcho hacia casa de Cartman.

-¿Que quieres Butters?. - le pregunto Cartman molesto.

-Bueno, vengo por la propuesta que me hiciste la semana pasada. Me haría mucha ilusión hacerla.

-Vale, pero vamos al bosque, allí nadie nos vera.

Butters y Cartman llegaron al bosque, pero antes de que Cartman le diese tiempo a bajarse los pantalones, Trent apareció de entre los arboles, y empezó a apuñalar a Cartman como si no hubiese mañana.

-Butters, ve a buscar a Kenny, date prisa. - dijo Trent manchado de sangre.

Butters corrió hacia la casa de Kenny.

-Kenny, Kyle necesita tu ayuda.

-¿Por que?, ¿que ha pasado?.

-Yo y Kyle estábamos paseando por el bosque, pero alguien nos seguía y empezamos a correr, y Kyle se le ha enganchado el pie y no puede sacarlo.

Kenny y Butters corrieron hacia el bosque, Butters hizo que Kenny tropezase y cayese al suelo.

-Butters, ¿Porque has hecho eso?.

-Adiós, Kenny...

-¿Como que adiós?, ¿que estas diciendo?.

Antes de que Kenny pudiese levantarse, Trent le clavo su navaja en la garganta.

Quien iba a pensar que Butters se volvería el cómplice de un asesino, ¿Y que hicieron Butters y Trent?.

Huyeron a la ciudad. Los demás presos volvieron a la cárcel pero a otros aun no los han cogido


End file.
